the_avengers_age_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronnie Parker
Veronica 'Chase '"Ronnie" Parker is a high school student and a superhero with the abilities of a were-coyote, chameleon-like and various abilities from an explosion of dark matter, fighting crime as her alter ego of The Canary/White Canary. She is the adoptive sister/ cousin of Peter Parker and the niece of May Parker or Aunt May. Ronnie got her powers from an explosion in a lab filled with tech that had dark matter giving her her powers. Ronnie became Scarlet Witch to saving her residency and city/town from various bad people like Black Witch, the Green Goblin, Poison, The Mudslider and many more. After her uncle and brother as the face of Spider-man passed she has been doing everything she has promised even if it costs her life. Ronnie was recruited by Tony Stark in which her brother made him promise to be that fatherly figure to become an Avenger. Ronnie Parker is portrayed by Holland O'Brien. Biography Early Life: Growing Up in New York: Veronica Chase Parker was born in 2000, in Queens, New York City. During her childhood, she was orphaned by her parents along with her brother Peter Parker and went on to live with her Aunt May and Uncle Ben, the latter of whom died later in her life. she grew up and is currently educated at Midtown School of Science and Technology; there, she made friends like Nicole Reeds and MJ, who became her best friend. As well as the boyfriend of Diego Márquez Becoming White Canary: as of how her brother was bitten by a spider during the attack of the Lizard a lab exploded and exposure to dark matter acquired super abilities from this matter. so she chose to fight crime in the streets of New York City as the masked superhero named White Canary, unlike some others who get way to attract to their power and become villains. To keep her identity a secret, Parker maintains her normal, lifestyle, She uses her powers to stop small crimes and save people in Queens. Internet Sensation: Since the start of her superhero duties, Ronnie captured the attention of several news organizations, critics, reporters, press magazines, bloggers and journalists who had a good and bad impact just like the original members of Avengers some people don't agree with them saving the world, especially the police this is the same with Scarlet Witch. Recruited by Tony Stark: Personality Ronnie is just this regular sociable girl who has been through a lot. from not knowing why her parents left her and her brother to her brothers' death. fortunately, she is not like all those 15-year old high school girls who care about popularity and social media Ronnie actually cares about school, homework, friends, family and saving people or if it comes to it the world. Unlike some of the Avengers Ronnie is quite above lying except under the circumstances of her identity as the Scarlet Witch because despite the fact that she is 15 she still has some enemies that could come after her. After her brother died she kept her promise of saving Queens and then joining the Avengers. It was unknown to her that her brother was an Avenger. Her brother's death affected her in many ways that she has sprouted out of her old behavior. Ronnie's old behavior is quite different from now, this started at the age of twelve and ended at the end of 13 and begging of the age 14 at her brother's death. Ronnie ''was ''rebellious, tenacious, stubborn, reckless and sometimes blamed herself as of thinking of being the reason for her parents leaving and her brother had to learn how to take care of her. as of after her brother she changed in many ways. Now, she is more kind and friendly and good person. Like written Ronnie is a sociable girl who cares about school, homework, friends, family and saving people or if it comes to it the world. Ronnie keeps her identity a secret so no one could get hurt. Ronnie is an amazing girl who has the traits of an actual hero. though she hasn't reached up to her full potentials like Captain America, Iron Man or Black Widow. She is strong, caring, quite selfless, brave and courageous, kind, and somewhat fierce. Ronnie is reserved and can handle herself long enough in a fight. when she is not White Canary and when she is, Ronnie has a feisty- sarcastic side and regular humor like any girl would. She had no problem standing up to her Idol/Idols when they threatened to tell her aunt and the whole wide world despite how much older they were and Toni Stark being her father figure and them being her friends. Ronnie is also very brave, courageous and tenacious as she mentioned that she would rather get hurt or die for her friends Ronnie, as White Canary is and has both sides of a realist and optimist making her both realistic and optimistic in the face of reality and bad people. A part of Ronnie being a realist is that sometimes she doesn't like to try to sugarcoat everything or make it all fun and games as in she just tries to stay in the reality of everything when fighting staying true to the facts and past events or current ones to take down her enemies in a realistic way. In other ways Ronnie is quite an optimist as she can be optimistic about things and sugarcoats things just for her iconic moments. When facing her enemies she sees the reality but most of the time she likes to get on the bad person's nerves for fun so she can get to them but most of the time ends up provoking them instead. Like mentioned Ronnie hates lying to people except for her identity the one thing she despises the most is being left in the dark and lied to. Powers and Abilities Powers: Ronnie has powerful abilities that can be explained and unexplained. These powers were received in an explosion in a lab that contained one of the Infinity Stones. Ronnie was then exposed to cosmic and celestial dark matter which gave her psionic based powers, sonic scream, peak human abilities and many more. her powers are neuroelectric interfaced. Quotes *